fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
World of Jetix
'''World of Jetix '''is a 2018 Europe animated epic, action, adventure, fantasy, Propaganda, thriller, horror, science fiction, historical, biographical, docymentary, art, romance, gothic, comedy, drama, reality, mystery, crime, disaster, and saga film directed by Brad Bird, the creator of The Iron Giant. If is based on the channel of the same name. The film's development phase that began awesome movie though gonna revealed in 2018 as well. All things will made some genre and some voice actors will be same but if also combine elements with The Iron Giant and The Incredibles. It was released in United States on June 17, 2018, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, New Line Cinema, Universal Studios, Lionsgate and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer with distributed by Legendary Pictures, Original Film, Village Roadshow Pictures, Altas Entertainment and Paramount Pictures alongside Columbia Pictures and TriStar Pictures. Plot If take places in 800 years around the worlds, many times is changed forced to the pass across multiverses. There are knows as Jetix, Wetix, Letix, Fetix, Hetix, Netix, Vetix, Zetix, Getix, Ketix, Cetix, Retix, Setix, Metix, Betix and Petix. Complains dissapeared around the multiverses while is end, but the most important, the last universe, Jetix, who brough been 800 years ago. At the problems, Skeleton King and Alexander Paine are the last hope to created an faction called the "Jetix Legion", many furious and died. Though Axel Manning and Will Vandom are only prove it by somekind knows as Manning and Vandom, two races around the world who created inspired into past, present and future. At the fake disaster from the Horrors, coming from Underworld, which being neutral and surfering choosing. Each three factions are most battlefield in world of Jetix will haves one and nobody can't handle to stop. But there is a mysterious figure while being creations and destroy every future then will maked reborn that's a history haves problem. Characters Jetix Alliance * Axel Manning * King * Lioness * Hawk * Shark * Will Vandom * Irma Lair * Taranee Cook * Hay Lin * Kimi Watsuki * Kyochi Watsuki * Andrew "Andy" Larkin * Daniel "Danny" Tadeus Pickett * Lauren "Lori" Mackney * Louis "Louie" Anderson * Tick * Arthur * American Maid * Batmanuel * Captain Liberty * Die Fledermaus * Sewer Urchin * Chiro * Antauri * Sparz * Gibson * Nova * Otto * Ed the Protector * Deets the Dreamer * Burn the Warrior * Fizz the Builder * Loogie the Joker * Tutenstein * Cleo Carter * Luxor * Mad Jack the Pirate * Snuk * Quest * Nestor * Graer * Gatling * Way * Anna Maht * The Guardian * Yang * Yin * Yo * Yun the Snayer * Cooper "Coop" Burtonburger * Dennis Lawrence Chan * Fiona Munson * Tamara * Pucca * Garu * Eva "Molly" Wei * Jordan C. Wilde * Prince Aikka * Inspector Gadget * Penny * Brain * Craig * Rip * Slab * Chunk * MajorTom * KidChaor * ChaotiKween * PeytonicMaster * Mezzmarr * ReggieOne * Maxxor * Intress * Aivenna * Iparu * Tartarek * Tangath Toborn * Arrthoa * Frafdo * Sam * Alex * Clover * Sharon Spitz * Maria Wong * Conner Mackenzie * Cathy Smith * Christopher * Samantha * John * Abe * Coco * Nigel * Madman * Martin Mystery * Diana Lombard * Java the Caveman * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Pink Ranger * Black Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Green Ranger * Brown Ranger * Orange Ranger * Purple Ranger * White Ranger * Chichi * Lola * Captain Flamingo * Lizbeth Amanda Zaragoza * Lok Lambert * Sophie Casterwill * Dante Vale * Zhalia Moon * D'Jok * Rocket * Tia * Micro-Ice * Mei * Thran * Ahito * Tyler "Ty" Archer * Abigail "Abby" Archer * Mauricio * Jacob * Bubonic * Tyrannia * Seth * Melosa * Kara * Erik * Rion * Adam * Dick * Ace * Fly * Tony Jones * Edyn * Strag * Artha Penn * Lance Penn * Kitt Raada Wonn * Parmon Sean * Mortis * Eizan Kaburagi * Jimmy B. * Okuni Dohan * Josh Kirkpatrick * Yoko * Brett * Fluffy * Rohan * Deirdre * Ivar * Angus * Garrett * Dog Zero * Ralph * Mitzy * Scribble * Angus * Von Rabie * Frank * Stahl * Noodle * Ace Yu * Coleen Barker * Lobo Fuerte * Turbine * Maria Valentine * Laurent * Jack * Xyber 9 * Anakonda * Ikira * Mick * Willy * Queen Tatania * Princess Roselyn * Leo Manning (King of the Manning Kingdom, new male character) * Shantae Vandom (Queen of the Vandom Kingdom, new female character) * Captain Michael (The one who visits at Manning and Vandom, another newlest character) * Wizard Shank (Wizard Protector on earth by Skeleton King, another new character) Supporting * Dragon * Garrett * Col. Richer * Eliza * Duke Kingston * Sebastian Manning * Madia * Caleb * The Oracle * Halinor * Yan Lin * Tibor * Blunk * Ermac Vandom (Will's grandfather and the Mad Alchemist, a new character in movie) * Victor "Vic" Muskowitz (Mush) * Suzy * Jeannie Harper * Michael "Mike" Grunewald * Toddler Tobolinski * Scott Jensen * Thomas "Tommy" Anderson * Glen Glenn * Craig, Eric, Paul George * The Melvins * Jinmay * The Sun Riders * Slingshot * Planetoid Q * The Circus of Ooze crew * Thingy * Mobius Quint * Captain Shuggazoom * The Alchemist * Master Offay * Anthony Ol' Skool, the Teacher * Torch * Coop * Lina * Roger Skelewog Jr. * Dave * 3 Master Chefs * Abyo * Ching * Don Wei * Maya Wei * Rick Thunderbolt * Chief Quimby * Najarin * Ikkatosh * Bodal * Mommark * Heptadd * Vlar * Raznus * Gespedan * Viqtarr * Mezzmarr * Antidaeon * Yokkis * Eremia * Kinnianne * Afjak * Owis * Grommor * Xaerv * Prantix * Staluk * Maglax * Blazier * Aggroar * Lomma * Vidav * Kkraa * Dractyl * Arias * Blügon * Unda * Deehna * Quadore * Raimusa * Zalic * Ulfhedinn * Attacat * Garv * Donmar * Hoton * Rav * Og * Rhaden * Nebres * Drabe * Katarin * Laarina * Accato * Hifdan * Lystone * Velreth * Hune Canin * Slurhk * Sukoval * Arbeid * Wytod * Gimwei * Nefla * Bidua * Clodor * Kalt * Olkiex * Korg * Akkrean * Slichaw * Targubaj * Arctus * Okaxor * Somnort * Loderool * Jaidwarl * Illiar * Trimdaal * Issaley * Karraba * Jerry * GLADIS * Lee Clark * Marc Clark * Megan Clark * Tony Clark * Hune Paltanin * Dr. Hugo Smith * Zubin * Chuck * TD * Winston * Biffy * Hans Flix * Juanita * JP * Nero * M.O.M. * Billy * Zordon * Omega Ranger * Clamp * Dame Simbai * Aarch * Paul "Lab Rat" Squirfenherder * The Director * Orwin * Evu * The Healer * Professor Alnar * Aaron the Strong * Azura * Bo * Brim * Finn * Jeo * Joshu * Lydia * Maia * Roodu * Si'i * Tzur * Von Faustien * King Conchobar * Cathbad * King Fin Varra * Aideen * Pyre Jetix Legion * Alexander Paine * Spydah * Flesh * Mr. Lee * Tilian * Wrecka * Firekat * Stingfly * Rayza * Phobos Escanor * Cedric * Tracker * Lady Miranda * Vathek * Frost the Hunter * Chainsaw Vigilante * Chairface Chipperface * The District Manager * Lord Byron * The Ninjas * The Red Eye * Sagin * Skeleton King * Mandarin * Valeena * Mr. Simon Bedlam * Kora * Crouch * Spyker * Omnirex * Crumbelina * Kwmonwati * Lord Spite * Ogun * The Night Master * Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard * Eradicus * Kat * Ring Ring * Tobe * The Vagabond Ninja Clan * Muji * Canaletto * Dr. Claw * Talon * Chaor * Lord Van Broot * Kaal * Phelphor * Nivenna * Lyssta * Ken * No-Neck * Zitzy * Rita Repulsa * Lord Zedd * Inspectiva * The Slim Slime Man * Fartor * Sloppy Joe * The Scab Fairy * Lance Boil * Keith Van Kobbler * Mr. Fowler * Kid Rot * Dr. Cornelius Colon * Far-Ty * Frankenbooger * Darko Crevasse * Sarah Senia * Arachnidia * Frederick Follide * Roger Pink-Eye * Basso Profondo * Gary Grumdrop * Gundy McGoober * Evil Clone Abby * Slitherbuddies * Maledictus T. Maggot * Tach Rorrer (Evil Machine Soul who meeting Skeleton King, as the newlest character) * Agram * Lord Nazmul * Brackus * Flinch * Malco * Lady K'Tahsh * Word Paynn * Drakkus * Queen Maeve * Mider * Bogies * Tyrune * Lugad * Nemain * Whelp * Bugsy Them * Machestro * King Renard * Storkast Paine (The leader of Paine clan and Alexander's greatest ancestor) Supporting * Snake * Guan * Vixen * Skunk * Cthulhu * Nerissa Crossnic * Shagon the Hate * Khor the Destroyer * Ember the Pain * Tridart the Despair * Luba * Dr. Theodore Riddle * Johnathan Ludmoore * Dark Mother * Romur * Professor Takeda * Arkaam the White Queen * The Runics * Nihila * Orristurr * Lady Giga * Lady Crash * Lady Kimikal * Professor Maezono * Scrapperton * Master Zan * The Dark Ones * Herman * Ultimoose * Smoke * Yuck * Zarnot * Kat Kommander * Mr. Kitten * Dr. K * Ulmar * Zamool * Kughar * Ilx * Volcarv * Draagen * Takinom * Barrath Beyond * Kiru * Khypon * Skithia * Ultadur * Narfall * Atrapol * Agitos * Borth-Majar * Hammerdoom Chantcaller * Kopond * Cyrenox * Ketacc * Ornathor * Ooloo * Swassa * Galmedar * Skorblust * Dyrtax * Kreaal * Zapetur * Ragetrod * Bladez * Torrna * Uksum * Gambreor * Vyll * Seeryn * Kerric * Tasqa * Opto * Eximiar * Illazar * Aokua * Kamangareth * Ustabe * Chargola * Slufurah * Korg and Zed * Doku * General Hodd * General Rube * Infinimora * Kali * Kid Cole * Kor Yin-an * Madam Leizel * Sari * Snare Jetix Horror Jetix Horror is the third faction while is completed horrors. Each is different creations was created by Xenhoid Tightmare (not Nightmare). Recording third faction, horror may be appears which is not non-canon and is canon off behind the Comic Book, Television series and Film, while Jetix Horror is official first appearance that fans did maked these. * Corror * Innaedor * Agorrath * Obainer * Urd'Va * Blusmore * Snile * Youka * Robeath * Eracen * Foller * Ishedgo * Alli Berti * Gerryn * Vles * Enca * Powoirer * Terror Cowman * Skord * Rather * Xenhoid Tightmare (Xenhoid Tightmare is only ancient devil while Horror is the first creation in underworld) Others * Phantom Ryder * Matthew "Matt" Olsen * Peter Lancelot Cook * Elyon Brown * Thomas Vandom * Alfred "Al" Larkin * Frieda Larkin * Jennifer "Jen" Larkin * Teri/Keri * Jervis Coltrane * Peter Lik and Andrew Leech * Craig Bennett * Martin Bonwick * Steve Rowgee Jr * Steve Rowgee Sr * Mr. Hutchins * Ms. Murphy * Mayor Henry K. Roth * Hazel Strinner * Louella Berman * Mrs. Wibbles * DJ Dive * Dirk Cheap * Zero * Carni-Gizmo * Dr. Hong * Buster and Pit * Rodney * The Caretaker * Walter Jacobs * Professor Horace Behdety * Dr. Roxanne Vanderwheele * Rosaline Rivara * Natasha * Kyle * Jake * Set * The Demons of the Underworld * The Egyptian Gods * Millie Burtonburger * Burt Butrtonburger * Phoebe * Lorne and Harley * Groor * Flint * Ceres * Para-dice * Super Racer * Rush * Spirit * Colonel Toros * Sul * Ning * Lord Furter * General Kross * Ondai * O * Muir * Mandy * Sinedd * Tiaane * Theb-sarr * Kolmo * Blaztavan * Prince Mudeenu * Malvadine * Marquis Darini * Ixxik * Uboraan * Khorror * Ghatup * Gintanai * Siado * Zhade * Biondu * Kileron * Ailav * Iflar * Owayki * Ario * Taffial * Rasbma Darini * Grantkae * Bylkian * Na-inna * Glost * Sobtjek * Xelfe * Titanix * Ribbian * Alazdan * Gnarlus * Qwun * Ninren * Saand * Kolmo Purified * Dakkamal * Drimesse * Silv * Uro * Brathe * Appelai * Maliph * Jorre * Arka * Lanker * Ebberim * Bivike Cameos * Michelle Moreno * Female Doctor * Magness * Vinni "The Mass" Rossi * Ari * Yua * Raphael "Ralph" Sylla * Dean Collins * Susan Vandom-Collins * Endarno * Vaal * Tecla Ibsen * Edward Folkner * Principal DeRosa * Mayor Simms * Mr. Leech * Clyde * Bryan * Norman Larkin * Andrew "Andy" Mortimer Anderson * Ora Anderson * Sakko * Flytor * Nutka * Katie * Hassan El Zabkar * Ammut * Buzz and Shakey * The Katastrophy Brothers * Deceit * Albert * Mrs. Elisabeth * Buck Diamond * Miss Brannigan * Mr. Cheeks * Cherie * The Mortagarians * The Professor * The Zads * Connor Penn Transcripts Rating Filmed can be changed, MPAA had received NC-17, does means will never beign as Disney anymore, just one main, trailer confirmed a NC-17, "for Intense Thematic Elements, Inttense Situations of Peril, Exaggerated Violence, Sequence of Destruction, Mayhem, Blood and Gore, Exaggerated Language, Adult Humor, Alcohol and Tobacco, Strong Sexual Content, Intense Science, Images of Terror, Crude Comments, Images of Carnage, Frightening and Suggestive Situation. With Reckless Behavior, Rape, Historical Smokes, Intense Scene of War, Hackuzation, Stylized Action Sequences, Intense Sequences of Menace and Intense Sci-Fi, Better Distribution, Engaging Material, Instructional Focus, Personalization, Hot Nudity, Explicit scenes Grisly afterviews of horrific and Bizarre Killings. Video Games Trival * This is new animated film for Jetix to be released in 4D. * Complains into Rated NC-17, which no contains PG-13, as being newlest characters. About Horrors within maded be the best film ever, similar to the Terrordrome, Creepypasta and Universal Monsters, that's samething. * Meets the horror characters, a newlest characters would be appear in Jetix channel. * Corror is actually tall and somekind black jacket and nerd glasses, the legendary prankster was behind the killing has died but he really different about pranks and maked the horrible pranks. * Innaedor was different as Okk'üll, is the worst dangerous from underblood, if he is the one who respawn queen. * Pucca and Garu are now can talk. * Complains for Principal DeRosa was dead by Andy Larkin, that's been angry about possessed by Corror. * Jen retire to stop prankster, Andy, somepoint she knows what happen to family in 800 years. Category:Movies